


ANOTHER KIRALO LIMERICK

by MasterKyloHasRights



Series: KIRALO POETRY [5]
Category: Space Battles - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKyloHasRights/pseuds/MasterKyloHasRights
Summary: I feel truly inspired today.





	ANOTHER KIRALO LIMERICK

"I don't believe in redemption," he cried

"I've worked hard for my power and pride"

Kira punched him hard

And left him scarred

Then said "Dipshit, let me be your guide."


End file.
